1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a light emission device and a display having the same. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to a light emission device that can improve luminance by improving disposition of spacers, and a display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present context, all devices that can emit light to an external side are called light emission devices. A light emission device having a front substrate on which a phosphor layer and an anode electrode are formed and a rear substrate on which electron emission regions and driving electrodes are formed is well known. In such a light emission device, a vacuum is formed in a space defined between the front and rear substrates and the phosphor layer is excited by electrons emitted from the electron emission regions, thereby emitting visible light.
Describing the operation of a light emission device, driving voltages (a scan driving voltage and a data driving voltage) are applied to the driving electrodes to control an amount of electrons emitted from the electron emission regions and a direct current voltage of hundreds to thousands of volts is applied to the anode electrode to accelerate the electrons emitted from the electron emission regions toward the phosphor layer.
The light emission device may be used as a light source of a liquid crystal display having a passive type display panel. That is, the light emission device may be used to emit light toward the passive type display panel of the liquid crystal display.
Such a light emission device can be driven using less power than a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) device or a light emission diode (LED) device. Further, the light emission device can easily be large-sized and have a simple optical structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art. The present embodiments provide numerous advantages over the problems with the prior art.